


Toothpaste

by ziplockbaggy



Category: The Good Wife (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-31
Updated: 2014-07-31
Packaged: 2018-02-11 04:33:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2053767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ziplockbaggy/pseuds/ziplockbaggy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They brush their teeth together on their busy mornings before work, minds in other places as they grab for toothpaste tubes.</p>
<p>Written for sweetjamielee's <a href="http://sweetjamielee.livejournal.com/106698.html">"Everything Changes" 2014 TGW Ficathon</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Toothpaste

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Alicia/Will: toothpaste

They brush their teeth together on their busy mornings before work, minds in other places as they grab for toothpaste tubes. Alicia’s always preferred spearmint kinds. It keeps her mind sharp, she tells Will, although her kids always thought that was silly. 

Will’s stuck to the cinnamon variety for the majority of his adult life. He’s never cared what kind of toothpaste he has, and in his early years of buying groceries on his own, he would make a game out of closing his eyes in the toothpaste aisle and whatever section he would jump in front of, he would blindly grab a box. People often stare at adult men that jump around grocery stores with their eyes closed, so eventually Will stuck to cinnamon.

“Spicy, just like me!” Will breathes in Alicia face with fresh breath, both giggling as she’s just stepped out of the shower. 

Some days, Alicia switches it up, taking some of Will’s toothpaste and masquerading around their kitchen as Will makes the coffee, declaring how “spicy” she is until Will pulls her into the bedroom. He kisses her hard, telling her he likes her with her cinnamon-inspired attitude.

“You like me all the time,” she counters, mussing up his wet hair.

“I do. I love you all the time,” he kisses her on the nose, “even with no toothpaste!”

Alicia giggles, pulling Will’s face to hers as they enjoy each other until the coffee burns.


End file.
